Beach Party
by sdfrusher181
Summary: Beach party with Logan and the guys this should be fun


Hope everyone is having a good holiday so far and if not maybe this might make you feel better, Enjoy guys :D

* * *

The crisp sea air filled my lungs, the warmth of the sun bathed my body in its heat it felt so good as on my skin, the warm sand cooled my bottom from the long car drive that me and my friends endured, but it was so worth it, as I sat and watched the sunset another time but this time was different every time was different for me, so was everyday, a smile emerged on my face once again, as kids begging their parents not to leave bringing back old memories to my mind, a loud abrupt cough took me away from my thoughts, my eyes searched for them, then I looked at her, my best friend she smiled widely which means something just happened and I probably missed it,

"What's with the face YBFN?" she squeaked, you laughed at the sound of it, as she was jumping up and down of the sand, she finally stopped, clearing her throat once more,

"Guess who just asked me out to a beach party...Guess YN...GUESS!" you stopped her from squeaking again,

"I dont really Know, YBFN" you said as you raised your eyebrows, she smiled creepily even for her,

"J-James Maslow, JAMES FREAKING MASLOW that's who" as she danced in the warm sand like a crazy person but you were just shock,

"And he said I could bring anyone I like...which means you and guess what LOGAN was there" she nudged me, snapping me out of my thoughts once again,

"L-logan, is going to be there too" I stuttered at his name, I became really nervous, really fast too my heart was beating way too fast,

"Calm down, YN, its going to be.." she started squeakling again until she fainted, you laughed a bit and picked her up as eyes watched the two of you guys carefully, you ignored them and went back to waking up YBFN, you threw so bottled water in her face she woke up and slapped you on your arm,

"What the F, YN?" She said angrily,

"I was trying to wake you up since you fainted, I was worried" I laughed, she hit me again,

"Let's go home and get ready the party is in three hours so we better get home" as we gathered out stuff and walked back to the black Jeep, she handed me the keys as I walked to the drivers side and we were off, the drive wasnt long at all, since we lived so close to the beach.

We walked back to the house that we shared and I opened the door, as we were still in utter shock both silent on the ride home, she felt asleep on the couch as I ate lunch and then took a nice shower, all I could think about was Logan and how he was like in person.

* * *

I came out with a huge smile on my face, I pull on this outfit: beach_party/set?id=67043486#stream_box you walked downstairs to wake up YBFN but surprise to see that she was already up and dressed for the party and was finished with eating, she looked up at you and smiled at what you had on and you smiled at what she had on: cgi/set?id=67044512, you guys went into the car and were off to the party. she parked the car and as two of you walked to the booming beach party, you bumped into a few people as YBFN guided you to an empty stop, you stood there feeling the rush and goosebumps on your caramel coloured skin, James and the guys walked up to you guys, smiling widely as he saw YBFN, he must really like her, he hugged her,

"James this is my best friend, YN" as she smiled widely, he pull out his arms for a hug, you hugged him, he smelled very good too, you parted as your eyes caught Logan's he smiled with his dimples, you felt yourself blushing big time, as James introduced you to the guys,

"Carlos, Meet YN, YN meet Carlos" he smiled as he opened his arms for a hug, you hugged him, he smelt good too, you pulled back,

"Wow, YBFN your right she is beautiful" she blushed a bit,

"Thank you" he smiled and nodded, then Kendall,

"Kendall meet YN, YN meet Kendall" he smile as he hugged you too, wow his cologne was like a drug to your nose, you laughed as you parted,

"Nice to Meet one of our covergirls" you smiled and so did he,

"Well,thank you, I love being you're guys covergirl" he smiled again, then it was Logan, the one you have been waiting for, I mean to meet, of course,

"Hey, Im Logan and you must be YN" as he hugged you and you felt his sculptuered body against your body you didnt want to pull away but you did anyway so it didnt look anyway, he smiled and so did you, "Its very nice to meet you, Logan" he smiled, you all went your separate ways at the party, except for Logan, who never left, he just stared at you with a huge grin on his face, you were feeling very nervous but a part of you felt comfortable around him,

"Um..u-um YN would you like to dance" you smiled at his nervousness, you nodded as you two were dancing pretty slow than the beat that was booming into the crisp sea air, he held you tightly towards his body as you held him as you danced for a while,

"Care to join me for a mid night swim?" he said in a British accent, you laughed and nodded, he smiled as you two stripped your clothes, your eyes were glued on Logan's body it was hard for you to look away,

"You like what you see" he grinned at you, you nodded "I love what I see too" as he pulled you closer to his body and right as he was about to kiss you, he ran away into the water, you opened your eyes to see him in the water laughing , you ran into the water and hit him,

"That was mean..." he looked at you with those big brown eyes that in the moonlight glowed,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, YN, I really like you I just want it to be the right time, when you least expect it to happen"

You ducked his head in the water and he cam back up, smiling, you felt so comfortable it was so different the rush you felt and the suspense to when he was going to kiss you lingered in your mind and through your thoughts, you didn't even realize that he was coming closer to you, out of the blue his lips crashed onto yours, the feeling was explainable, you never wanted it to stop, you felt him smiling with every minute of the kiss which made you smiled too.

* * *

Check out my other stories, thank so much for reading hope you guys loved it as much as I loved writing it xoxo 3 Stephanie :D


End file.
